Forty-four investigators are conducting a broad series of studies in six general areas: Carcinogenic and Chemotherapeutic Agents; Immunooncology and Genetics; Viral Oncology; Regulation of Growth and Function in Normal and Cancer Cells; Cell Structure and Metabolism in Normal and Cancer Cells; Clinical Cancer Research. In addition, the program includes the development of an institution-wide tumor registry, a cell and tissue bank, a common electron microscope facility, a machine shop, and computerized programs for the storage and analysis of clinical and laboratory data.